


Birthday Suprises

by charxjay



Series: Dates and Children [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Single Parent Jace, Teacher Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: It's Jace's Birthday, Will things go as planned?





	

Simon was sitting with Clary at a local café; they were trying to find a cake for the party for Jace because it was his birthday. Isabelle and Alec were in charge of keeping him busy all day while Magnus took care of Carson for the day as they decorated the apartment. It was all organised for being a last minute thing, except for a few minor details, like the cake and food but that was what Clary and Simon were doing. Letting out a huff Simon rested his head against the table before looking up at Clary, a light pout on his lips.

“Jace deserves the world Clary, he deserves a nice birthday and I’m going to give it to him but why is it so god dam hard finding the right _cake!_.” He expressed before putting his head in his hands, peaking through his fingers to look towards Clary. “Why didn’t I know it was his birthday until like _yesterday?_ ”

“He’s not big on celebrating his own birthday, Carson’s sure he’ll go all out for that kid of his. But himself, I’ve never seen one. And Simon, I think you’re over analyzing here, I’m pretty sure he would be happy with any effort you put into it, and any cake you give him.” Clary spoke in a reassuring voice before she picks up her cup, and downs the rest of her caffeinated drink. “Come on, we have a party to get food for.”

**

Clary had left him at the bakery so that she could drop off the food they had already gotten so that it can be ready by the time Alec and Izzy are destined to bring Jace back to his apartment. She had told him to call if anything major happened, he spend a good twenty minutes looking at the cakes that they had on display before he picked one that he thinks will go over well with everyone, now he was determined to get Jace a gift, and that took a _whole_ hour before he found a nice jacket that he thinks that Jace would like. Now he was heading to Jace’s apartment, cake and gift in one hand as he opened up the door to the building, holding it open as a female walked into the building and he closed the door once he was in.

“Thanks for holding the door for me.” The female replied, a light smile upon her lips. Her hair was a mousey brown and it seemed to reach her shoulder blades. “Do you live in this building?”

“No, I do not but my boyfriend does.” Simon replied as he hit the button for the elevator, stepping into the metal box once the doors opened, pressing the button for Jace’s floor.

“Oh, because I’m looking for someone in the building and it’s going to be a long shot if you just so happen to know a Jace in the building.” She said as she stepped into the elevator with him, flashing a big smile at Simon.

“Jace? As in Jace Lightwood? I do know who he is; I can take you to his apartment if you want.” He offered, with a smile of his own and it wasn’t that long until the elevator stopped and the doors opened up again, Simon stepped out. “Just follow me.”

“Thank you.”

They didn’t really talk; it wasn’t that much of a long walk for much of a talk anyway. Using his free hand he opened up the door. “Cakes here!” Simon called out and it was a few seconds before a six year old was at his feet beaming up at him, there seemed to be glitter in the blond hair and Simon couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. “Magnus, I thought we said _no glitter_.”

“I’m sorry, but Jace needs a little _sparkle_ in his life and I will give it to him.” Magnus’ voice rung from the kitchen and that was where Simon and Carson went, the new female following behind.

Clary took the cake off of Simon and he placed his present on one of the chairs at the table which was now covered in party food. Magnus was busy hanging up what appears to be the last of the banners, once it was secure enough to his liking, he gave a clap before climbing off of the mini ladder and turning to the new comers. The expression that crossed his face when he saw that Simon had brought someone else, was not of one to say _who is this?_ It was more like it was saying _what are you doing here?_

“Magnus.” The brunette female greeted with a small nod to the male, and only got a glare in return before he walked out of the room, confused Simon followed after him.

“Do you know her?” Simon asked, raising an eyebrow as the question fell from his lips.

“I do, and I think she should leave before Jace comes back, before _Izzy_ comes back.” That was all Magnus has said before he walked out the door, leaving Simon standing in the living room.

“Simon, is everything okay?” Clary asked as she stood next to her best friend. Simon just shrugged in response.

**

Ten minutes passed and Simon had politely asked the female to leave, and possibly come back another time. He said that Magnus didn’t think it was a good idea, and that he had no idea why but he wants to respect his friend’s wishes. Jace was supposed to have been here five minutes ago but neither of the Lightwood siblings have shown up. Clary flicked Izzy a text but hasn’t received a text back; it was making them all a bit worried. But, then they heard the door and angered voices coming clear as they walked into the living room where everyone was.

“Why do you want to see him all of a sudden? You _left_ us before his _birthday_ , his _first_ birthday Brenna.” Jace said to the mousey brunette who stood with her arms against her chest.

“He’s _my_ son!” She, Brenna, replied staring at Jace. “I deserve to be in his life.”

“Carson, let’s go colour in shall we?” Clary whispered to the young boy as she took his hand, leading him to his room so that they were away from the conversation.

“Yeah, you did but then you left us. Leaving us means now if you want to see him, you will have to _earn_ it because I am not letting **my** son near a stranger.” Jace’s words sounded as if they were laced with venom as he the words spilled from his lips. “Okay, Brenna, you want to be in Carson’s life, earn it or just leave us alone. You had not only left us, but you broke my heart, left a child without his mother with no reason. We were twenty, do you think I was ready for a kid, no but I made it work for _him_ because I want him to have the world.”

“Like the childhood you never had?” Brenna shot, a smirk spreading across her lips as Jace’s face faltered. The smirk only fading when Izzy’s fist meet face.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk about Jace like that! Get out!” Izzy growled out as she was being held back by Alec so she wouldn’t do any more damage to the woman.

“Leave now, or I’ll let her go and I do want to let her go.” Alec informed Brenna, his words a matter of fact. His hazel eyes glaring Brenna, and she let out a huff before turning and leaving, slamming the door behind her.

An agonising silence started to form over them, Simon stood up from where he was sitting and wrapped his arms around Jace, feeling Jace nuzzle his head into the burrow of Simon’s neck, Simon rubbed circles into Jace’s back and they stood like that for a few moments. Isabelle had gone to go check on Clary and Carson, while Alec and Magnus walked into the kitchen. They didn’t say anything as Simon just comforted his boyfriend for as long as he needed it. Eventually they pulled away, and Simon pressed a light kiss to the top of Jace’s head.

“You feeling a bit better?” Simon asked, and Jace just replied with a light nod of his head so the brunette male gave the blond a light smile. “Just so you know, Magnus let Carson play with glitter.”

Simon couldn’t help but smile wider when he heard the playful groan leave Jace’s lips and then they made it into the kitchen. Magnus called out for the girls and Carson, Lydia said she would pop by later because work was busy so they all just dug into the food set on the table.

**

Lydia had popped around an hour ago, giving Jace her gift and leaving with a piece of cake for her and John. The party didn’t go as Simon had wanted it too, but it wasn’t the worst party he’s been to if he’s real honest. He was laying down on Jace’s bed as he was putting Carson to bed, when Jace came to bed Simon wrapped his arms around Jace and gave him a soft gentle kiss.

“Did you know, not only is it your birthday but…we’ve been dating for six months.” Simon spoke in a soft whisper as he ran his fingers gently across Jace’s arm. “I love you Jace.”

“I love you too Simon.” Jace replied and pressed a kiss to Simon’s lips and Simon returned it, letting his fingers run up to Jace’s jaw and letting his palm lay flat against his boyfriend’s cheek. They kissed for a few minutes before a yawn broke free from Jace’s lips and Simon had to bit his own lip to stop himself from laughing.

Jace turned so that his back was facing Simon, and with a smile upon his lips Simon wrapped his arms around Jace and held him close, burring his head into the back of Jace’s neck letting himself press a quick kiss to the exposed skin. “Goodnight Jace.”

“Goodnight Simon.” His voice was full of sleep as he said the words, and they let the night consume them into a slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> annoy me bout this AU on my tumblr  charxjay because i have a lot of feelings and headcanons about it (and my other story next step au)


End file.
